


Our Own Kind of Magic

by MsWriterPerson



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, no one dies, rivals to friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsWriterPerson/pseuds/MsWriterPerson
Summary: James and Keith meet on the train to Hogwarts, excited for the new adventure ahead of them. The two are fast friends, but will there friendship survive the tests and trials of their school years? Presenting a Jeith Hogwarts AU, inspired by the idea from Robin (tricodeku).
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), James Griffin/Keith (Voltron)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24





	1. Beginning of the First Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tricodeku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricodeku/gifts).



> Fair warning, this is going to be a very long fic (for me at least) so I may take breaks in between parts (school years) since this fic does take place over the entire 7 years James and Keith are at Hogwarts. Also it's been a long time since I read the books so if I get something wrong just pretend I changed it on purpose because it's an AU. I'm dedicating this fic to Robin who not only inspired this fic but just in general inspires me to keep writing~

James fidgeted excitedly in his seat, looking out at his parents, still waving at him from the train platform. He'd been waiting his whole life to finally attend the legendary Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and now he was finally on the train, ready to head off into his first year. All the stories his parents had told him about their time there buzzed in his head, as he wondered what adventures he'd have for himself. Quidditch tournaments, mastering his classes, helping win the House Cup... Maybe even becoming a Prefect, or even Head Boy...

The carriage door opened, breaking him free from his fantasy, a small, dark haired boy peeked inside, spotting James. "Is this carriage taken?" He asked quietly.

"No, come on in." James smiled, happily gesturing to the seat across from him. The boy sat down, nervously looking around, tucking his small bag beside him. "I'm James." He introduced, extending his hand out to the boy.

The boy shook his hand quickly before pulling back. "Keith." He replied bluntly.

"Is this your first year?" James asked excitedly. The boy nodded. "Me too! I've been packing since I got my acceptance letter. What house do you think you're gonna be in?" 

Keith looked confused. "House? Is there more than one?" 

"No one told you about the houses?" James paused. "Are your parents muggles? I mean, not magic?"

"My dad's not." Keith explained. "But my mom is. She left when I was little, but when I got my letter there was information about how to get my supplies." He hesitated, looking down at his lap. "I never knew who my mom was, so it was a bit of a nasty shock when I found out she was a witch." 

"But... isn't it cool? Finding out you're a wizard and getting to go to Hogwarts?" James offered. "I've been dreaming of this my whole life."

"I don't really know what to make of it yet." Keith admitted. "I've always felt like I was different, but now my whole world is different." 

James paused, unsure of what to say. He grabbed Keith's hand. "Well, then I'll be your very first friend in school!" He announced. "So if you've got any questions, just ask me!" 

Keith's face lit up. "Thanks!" He laughed cheerfully. "Now, what were you saying about the houses?" 

"Oh, yeah. There are four houses at Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." James explained. "When you arrive at Hogwarts, they have a big dinner and you get sorted into a house by the Sorting Hat."

"A... hat?" Keith repeated, unsure if he heard correctly.

"Yeah, it's a talking hat that reads your mind or something, and picks what house you're in." James gestured to his head, mimicking the hat. "You can't change what house you're in, so it's super important to get into the house you want."

"What house do you want to be in?" Keith asked.

"Well..." James voice trailed off. "Both my parents are in Ravenclaw, so they want me to be a Ravenclaw too, but I wouldn't mind being in Gryffindor, since that's Shiro's house." James shifted towards Keith, pulling out a photo from his pocket.

"Shiro?" Keith asked, taking a look at the moving image of a teenage boy, smiling and hoisting his broomstick in the air.

"He's one of the keepers on the Gryffindor Quidditch team," James explained. "He's one of the best Quidditch players in the country, they say he'll go pro for sure once he graduates."

"Quidditch?" Keith handed the photo back, looking vastly more lost than before. The train lurched forward, inching away from the station. James smiled at him.

"We've got a few hours before we get to Hogwarts." James grinned. "I'll explain everything on the way."

The stars glittered in the sky as the first year students approached the stairs to the Great Hall, James excitedly looking around, taking in every ounce of it, Keith sticking close behind him. "So chocolate frogs aren't actually frogs, but they can still jump, and every flavor beans means literally every flavor, even totally gross ones?" He summarized.

"Close enough." James laughed, pausing as the professor leading them turned to face them.

"Students, soon you will all be seated and sorted into your houses. When your name is called, come the front where we will place the Sorting Hat on your head and your house will be decided. You will then be seated at the tables with the rest of your house and the Perfects will show you to your new homes after the feast." He announced, surveying the group. "Now I know some of you may be worried about what house you will be sorted into, but know that once your house is decided, your house becomes your family, and with an open mind you may find your house can help you become the best witches and wizards you can be." The class shuffled in place.

"C'mon, Teach, get on with it already!" A girl called out, a followed by a few giggles from the rest of the students,

"Now, without further ado," The professor grinned, "Let's begin your journey at Hogwarts!" He swung open the doors, leading them into the vast dining hall. It was everything James dreamed it would be. The candles floating, illuminating the tall, Gothic-style architecture. The roar of the older classes filled the hall as they all sat down at the center table, James' eyes still glittering over it all, Keith nervously clinging to his robe.

"We're finally here..." James mumbled.

"It's a lot bigger than I thought it was..." Keith confessed, sticking closely to James.

"I know, isn't it amazing?" James continued, a ghost merrily floating overhead. "Look," James pointed to the front of the hall, the professors gathered together smiling and analyzing the new class. An older woman stood up, approaching the podium. "Is that who I think it is?" James asked excitedly.

"Greetings students. As many of you know, I am Professor Sanda, headmistress of Hogwarts. I want to welcome all our returning students back from their summer vacations," Her eyes scanned the first year's table. "And welcome the newest pupils to our fine school. Now, as I'm sure you're all eager to be sorted, first, a few announcements. As students of this school you are expected to uphold the honorable name of this home of education. Rules including staying out of restricted areas, such as the Forbidden Forest, without proper supervision, as well as showing the proper respect to the life-long residents of this facility, including the Whomping Willow."

"The what now?" Keith whispered, shocked.

"It's this big magic tree thing that moves on it's own." James explained. "Now shush, I'm trying to hear."

"I know that someone of you may see these creatures as fun things to play with," Sanda continued, her gaze drifting to the Gryffindor table. "But do know that I will not hesitate to punish students who violate these rules accordingly, regardless of their athletic contribution to their house." A few boys scuffled playfully at the Gryffindor table, tousling the hair of one of their members. James' eyes widened.

"It's him!" He whispered excitedly to Keith. "It's Takashi Shirogane!" Keith looked over that the table, spotting the teenage boy from the picture smiling widely at his classmates, laughing with them. "I really hope I can get into Gryffindor..." James sighed hopefully.

Keith stared at James' bright face. "Me too..." he mumbled.

"Now that we've gotten the formalities out of the way, I will turn things over to Professor Holt, who will begin the sorting process." Sanda stepped back, the professor from before stepping forward, carrying a large, black, pointed hat.

"Is that the Sorter Hat?" Keith asked.

"The Sorting Hat, yes." James nodded, his chest tightening with anticipation.

"Hello once again, new students. I am Professor Holt, teacher of Potions and Head of Gryffindor house. When I call your name, please come to the front and be sorted into your house." James shifted in his seat, unable to keep still. Professor Holt read the first name from his list. "Nadia Rizavi!"

The girl who called out before leapt up from her seat, half-skipping up to the chair, giving a small twirl before sitting down. Professor Holt lowered the hat onto her head. The room grew quiet.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat cried out, the Hufflepuff table cheering loudly as she skipped off to her new house.

"Oh, bad luck for her." James chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Keith asked, confused.

"Hufflepuff is kinda like the leftover house. Gryffindor is where all the brave heros go, Slytherin is for the blue-bloods, and Ravenclaw is for the really smart students. Everyone else goes to Hufflepuff." James explained.

"Hunk Garrett!" Professor Holt called out, a large boy timidly making his way up to the chair. Keith glanced back over to the Hufflepuff table, excitedly welcoming their newest member, Nadia beaming from ear to ear.

"They seem nice though." Keith pointed out.

"Whatever," James groaned. "I'd never want to be in Hufflepuff."

"Gryffindor!" The hat announced, the Gryffindor table shouting in glee. Keith's eyes wandered back to the Hufflepuff table, still warmly greeting Nadia.

One by one the students were called, each one efficiently sorted into their new houses. James felt his chest tighten with each name called, ready to fly out of his seat and be sorted into his new house. Surely, he had to end up in Gryffindor. Keith's gaze followed each student as they were welcomed by their new house, before looking back to James for reassurance. If James wanted to be in Gryffindor, then he should try to get into Gryffindor as well.

"Keith Kogane!" Professor Holt called, Keith jolting upright.

"That's you!" James whispered excitedly. "Good luck! Think brave thoughts!"

Keith slowly stood up, making his way up to the chair. He could hear the mumblings from the tables, each one trying to guess where he'd be sorted. Keith turned, facing them, spotting James watching him with wide, excited eyes. He took a deep breath, sat down in the chair, closing his eyes tight. Brave thoughts? Keith didn't even know what those would be. But he'd do anything to be with the only friend he'd been able to make. He felt the hat being placed on his head. He clenched his fists, bracing himself.

"Gryffindor!" Keith opened his eyes, James grinning and giving him a big thumbs up. He sighed in relief, heading over to the cheering table, quickly getting pulled in by the older students, passing him along until he was dropped in an open seat.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, kid." A warm voice greeted, ruffling his hair. Keith looked up at Shiro, smiling at him, sitting beside him. Keith glanced back to James, still seated at the first year table, still smiling in awe. Keith felt a small smile on his face. James shifted in his seat. His name had to be soon. And if Keith made it into Gryffindor, no doubt he would as well. More students were called, until only a handful remained.

"James Griffin!" Professor Holt called, finally. James boldly marched up to the chair, his heart pounding in his chest. Eleven years of waiting for this exact moment. He was ready. He sat in the chair, throwing a smile to Keith at the Gryffindor table. In just a few moments, he would be there joining him...

"Hufflepuff!"

James felt the tightness in his chest implode into a void. Hufflepuff? That couldn't be right, this had to be some kind of mistake. He was supposed to be in Gryffindor. He looked back at Keith, staring back with sad, distressed eyes. James turned to Professor Holt, smiling down at him. "Off you go, son." He offered, gesturing to the Hufflepuff table, still cheering for him. James moved off the chair, making his way over to the Hufflepuff table. His dream crashed in an instant. It wasn't supposed to be this way. He was dragged along by the students to his new seat, unable to hear their words of welcome. The rest of the students were sorted promptly, James staring down at the table in shock.

"The Sorting Ceremony is now complete!" Sanda announced. "Welcome, new students, to your new homes! And now, I officially begin the feast!" She waved her hand, mountains of food appearing on all of the tables. James felt sick to his stomach, unable to eat a single thing. He glanced up at Keith, still glancing at him with concern. Or was it pity? Shiro ruffled Keith's hair again, distracting Keith's attention. James felt his blood boil. How did Keith possibly get into Gryffindor while he was stuck in Hufflepuff? It didn't make any sense. 

James felt a hand on his back. "Are you okay?" A calm voice asked. He glanced up, an older boy with glasses watching him. James looked away fiercely. No, he wasn't okay. And he wasn't sure if he could ever be okay again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you all on an edgy cliff-hanger, but I will be doing my best to keep this going soon! I've got a lot planned for these boys~


	2. A Rough Start

"Alright, Hufflepuffs, follow me to the common room!" The prefect called, the students filing behind them, full of bustling excitement. All of them, that is, except for James, still shell-shocked in his seat. The older boy beside him placed a hand on his back.

"Come on, let's go." He offered gently, guiding James towards the group. James shot one last look at Keith, preparing to leave with the Gryffindors, staring back at him with a concerned look on his face. James tightened his fists. This was so messed up. How could Keith make it into Gryffindor, but not him? And he was already becoming fast friends with Shiro, his arm wrapped around Keith as he smiled and joked with his classmates. James marched with his house out into the corridor, the older boy still sticking close to him.

"James, wait!" a voice called from behind them, James turning to see Keith standing in the doorway. He darted over to James, reaching for his hand. "James, I-"

"You what?" James snapped. "You want to rub the fact you made it into Gryffindor in my face?"

"No, I wanted-" Keith tried to explain, but James wasn't ready to listen.

"Why don't you just go back to Shiro since you're such good friends now?" James glared at Keith, Keith looking scared and confused.

"But... I thought we were friends..." Keith mumbled.

"How could I ever be friends with someone like you?" James spat viciously. "I don't know how you tricked the Sorting Hat to put you into Gryffindor, but I was supposed to be the one to go there, not you!"

"James... I'm sorry..." Keith's voice cracked.

"Save it," James turned to leave. "I never want to see you again." James ran up the stairs, leaving Keith devastated behind him. James felt a sharp urge to cry, and a pain in his chest. He felt a tug on his arm, noticing the older boy from before stopping him. "What do you want?"

"You're going the wrong way." He corrected, gesturing to a separate staircase the rest of the Hufflepuffs were taking. "Come on."

James followed blindly, catching a glimpse back in the Great Hall where Keith, looking visibly distressed and angry, being comforted by Shiro. James felt a stab of guilt as he stared at the floor as the older boy helped him catch up with the rest of the house. "I hate this..." James muttered quietly.

"Well if you hate it so much maybe you shouldn't say it in the first place." The boy scolded.

"No," James fought back. "I hate being in Hufflepuff, I was supposed to be in Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw! Even Slytherin would be better than this."

The boy sighed, stopping. "You should really give Hufflepuff a chance before you say you hate it."

"This is just where all the rejects go." James argued. "Hufflepuffs don't have anything special about them at all."

"And what makes you think that?" The boy asked.

"Because all the brave kids go to Gryffindor, the smart ones go to Ravenclaw, and the purebloods go to Slytherin. What do Hufflepuffs have?" James explained.

The boy sighed again, leading the way to the common room again. "I used to think the same thing, but you know what? Hufflepuffs are the strongest house in the end."

"What do you mean?" James asked, confused.

"Gryffindors are brave, yes, but they also don't think before they do things so half the time they make stupid mistakes and someone gets hurt. Ravenclaws are smarter, but they only care about learning, and they don't have the drive to do anything else. Slytherins are purebloods, but they don't make friends easily, so they struggle to branch out." The boy explained. "Meanwhile, Hufflepuffs are loyal and will stick together no matter what, but we're thoughtful so we don't act recklessly. And we treasure family and friends and can always find the help we need." He ruffled James' hair. "So I think we're probably the best house, just between you and me."

James looked back down at the floor. "But no one likes Hufflepuffs." He pouted.

"I don't know, it seemed like that kid from before liked you just fine." The boy pointed out. James silently stared at the floor. "Come on, let's hurry and get to the common room. I'm sure you'll find a lot of things to like about Hufflepuff once you give it a chance." James followed quietly behind him, a swirl of different emotions inside him.

The boy led him past the kitchens to a collection of barrels, making various knocks as they moved, unveiling the door to the Hufflepuff common room. James slowly stepped inside, the space lit up in a warm and homely glow, various student spread out, smiling and laughing with one another, a few placing plants on perches by the windows. The sight of it gave James a sense of calm, the room a lot more welcoming and inviting than he had expected. He caught sight of the girl from earlier peeking out at him as she quickly darted over.

"Hey, you're a first year too, right? I'm Nadia." She offered her hand out with a bright smile, James taking it reluctantly.

"James." He replied quietly.

"Nice to meet you, James!" She cheered. "Oooh, I'm so excited! First night at Hogwarts, getting into Hufflepuff, it all feels like a dream!"

"Don't you wish you were in Gryffindor?" James asked, louder.

"What, those muscle-heads? No way." An older student laughed. "What, Hufflepuff not good enough for you, first-year?"

"There's always one every year." Another student jumped in. "Remember when we were sorted and Adam pouted for two weeks after getting sorted into Hufflepuff!"

"Shut up, that was four years ago." The older boy behind James interjected. "I also helped us with the House Cup that year, thank you."

James turned to Adam as he ruffled James' hair again, offering him a gentle smile. "See? We're all friends here. And I know you'll grow to love this place, just like I did."

"What house did you want to be in?" Nadia asked.

"Oh, I thought I was a pretty smart kid so I wanted to be in Ravenclaw because I thought that's where the smart kids go." Adam explained. "But I think I'm a little more well-rounded, so I'm happy with where I'm at now."

"Both my parents are Muggles so I was just happy to come at all." Nadia pointed out. "I didn't realize there were different themes to the houses."

"You're not trying to swap houses on us, are you?" Another student teased.

"No way! I like it here, plus yellow is my favorite color~" Nadia giggled. "This house will suit me juuuusssttt fine." James smiled at her enthusiasm, the weight and heartache from before easing away. Maybe this wasn't such a bad house after all.

"Alright, enough chit-chat. First years, off to bed. Boys take the stairs to the left, girls to the right." The prefect instructed. "Your belongings are already in the rooms, please take some time to unpack and introduce yourselves to your roommate before you go to sleep. Classes start bright and early tomorrow."

James darted up the steps with his classmates, finding his name printed on the second door to the left, with the name "Ryan Kinkade" printed under it. He opened the door, seeing his new roommate already inside, unpacking his belonging on the left side of the room. James entered, looking around the barren but well-lit room, taking a seat on the bed to the right.

"You're Ryan Kinkade, I'm guessing?" James offered. "I'm James Griffin."

His roommate nodded. "Yeah, you can just call me Ryan."

"Nice to meet you." James grabbed his bag, starting to unpack his own belongings. The silence between them felt awkward. "So... How do you feel about being in Hufflepuff?" James asked.

"I don't know." Ryan answered. "I never really thought about what house I'd be in. I figured I'd do my best to make the most of whatever house I got put in. You?"

James pulled out his picture of Shiro. Just a few hours ago he was sure he'd end up in Gryffindor. It had been a whirlwind of events since then, but James felt a small glimmer of hope inside him. "I think I'll do the same." James answered. Exactly. Even if he wasn't put in Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw, or even Slytherin, he still could work hard and become the best student in the school. Keith's troubled face flashed across his memory, along with another stab of guilt. Maybe he was too hard on Keith. James fell back onto the bed, the weight of the day finally bearing down on him, calling him to sleep. He'd think of a way to apologize tomorrow, but for now, he started to dream of all the ways he could become the most successful Hufflepuff in history.


	3. Long Way To Go

James neatly stacked his parchment and books on his desk, ready for his very first Potions class. The night before had been rough, but now was his chance to redeem himself. He could still be the best student in the school, and prove he was more than just an average Hufflepuff. Regardless of what that stupid hat said, studies were James' strong suit. He glanced across the classroom, spotting Keith settled in with his fellow Gryffindors. He felt a pang of guilt from what he said the night before. He knew he needed to apologize at some point.

But as he prepared to make his move, Professor Holt glided in, looking over the class with a bright smile. "Good morning, everyone! Welcome to Potions! As you might remember from last night, I will be your teacher, Professor Holt." James sat up, at full attention. "I hope we can _brew_ up some knowledge together." He smirked at his own pun as the class collectively groaned. One girl in the back slide down her seat in embarrassment. "Now, Potions is a delicate art, but once you master it, you'll be able to do incredible things. But first you must develop a steady hand, and a steady mind." Professor Holt glanced around the class. "Today we'll begin by learning some basic ingredients. Now, who can tell what are four vital potions ingredients one can get from a dragon?"

James' hand shot up. He had just been reading about dragons a few weeks ago. He knew this. Professor Holt smiled at him. "Yes, Mr. Griffin?"

"Dragon blood, claws, horn and liver, Professor." James declared proudly.

"Very good." Professor Holt congratulated. "Yes, dragons are a valuable source of several common ingredients in potions, as well as plants. But you'll learn about those from my wife, the other Professor Holt, in Herbology." Professor Holt turned to his blackboard, writing the word Ingredients at the top. "Now, other than ingredients, what else is important to potion brewing?"

James raised his hand again, a proud feeling welling up in his chest. "Ah yes, Mr. Griffin again please." Professor Holt nodded.

"Timing." James announced. Professor Holt turned and wrote it on the board under ingredients. 

“Yes, timing indeed. Some potions can only be brewed at very specific times. The Polyjuice potion, for example, requires brewing during certain stages of the lunar cycle.” He turned back to the class, a sly grin on his face. "Now, who can tell me what the Polyjuice Potion is used for?"

James thrust his hand back into the air with all his might. He was on a roll. Professor Holt looked across the room, James' hand the only one raised. "Now, as clever as Mr. Griffin is, I'm sure someone else in this class must know the answer. Come on, then." The class shuffled nervously. Professor Holt put his hands on his hips. "Very well, Mr. Griffin, if you would care to tell your classmates what the Polyjuice Potion is used for."

"For shapeshifting, sir!" He responded with glee.

"That's correct, five points to Hufflepuff, for Mr. Griffin's continued efforts." Professor Holt awarded. "Now, class, please learn from Mr. Griffin's example from now on and don't be afraid to take part in class."

James grinned to himself. An excellent start to his school career. He glanced back over to Keith, who was focused on his notes. James pouted. The least he could do was to be a little impressed by his knowledge. James turned back to his own notes. Now was not the time for that. He needed to focus. He could worry about Keith later. 

James glanced at Keith from across the Great Hall. He had been so focused on being perfect in his classes that he hadn't found the time to talk to Keith about last night. All he could see was the back of Keith's mullet, as he chatted with his classmates. James steadied himself out. All he had to do was walk over, and ask to speak to Keith privately. Then, it was just a simple matter of say he was sorry. Easy as can be. He gathered his confidence, stood up, and marched over to Keith's table.

"Ugh, today was such a drag. How are we supposed to learn all this stuff?" Keith's classmate whined, a thinner boy with dark brown hair.

"I thought Herbology was interesting. I wonder if I can learn some magical dishes to cook." His other classmate chimed in, a larger boy with black hair.

"Why don't you ask _Mr. Griffin?_ " The first boy teased. "What a know-it-all. He can't be that smart, if he's not even in Ravenclaw." James felt his blood boil.

"Hey-" Keith interjected.

"No, I want to hear what he has to say." James growled, causing all three boys to turn around. "Since Gryffindors are so _brave,_ you should be brave enough to say it to my face."

"What did you just say to me?" The boy shouted, leaping from his seat. "You got a problem, nerd?"

"I was just thinking that maybe if you spent as much energy reading as you did complaining, maybe you wouldn't have such a hard time in class." James countered, refusing to back down.

"You're not so tough," The boy shoved James' shoulder. "Maybe if you actually had some friends, you wouldn't spend so much time reading books."

James shoved the boy back. "Friends?" He shot a glare at Keith. "You all just look like a bunch of bullies to me. If this is what it means to be a Gryffindor, I'm glad I didn't end up in your sorry house!"

"That's enough!" Adam pulled the two boys apart, standing between them as a wall. "Anymore of this and you'll both find yourself in detention." He put his arm around James. "Let's go, James."

James turned to leave, as he heard the boys go back to chatting.

"What a jerk." The first boy mumbled.

"You weren't exactly being nice either, Lance." The second boy replied.

"Just leave him alone, there's no sense talking to him." Keith assured. James turned and saw Keith's eyes locked onto him, a cold expression on his face. "He doesn't listen no matter what you say."

James felt a rush of shame wash over him as Adam lead him back to the common room. Adam noticed the change and ruffled his hair. "You really need to learn to think before you speak. This is exactly what happened last night." He scolded gently.

"I know. I don't know what came over me." James confessed. "I just wanted to talk to Keith, then I heard what they were saying about me and before I knew it I was fighting again."

Adam sighed. "You've got a lot of pride for a first year. Try and give him some space while things cool down. You have all year to talk to him." He reassured. James sniffled, feeling his eyes well up with tears. "You cry a lot for a first year, too." Adam teased, offering him a handkerchief,

James took a deep breath as he wiped away a few loose tears. He had other, more important things to worry about. He may have had a successful day in his classes, but it would take a lot of work to be the best in his year. He couldn't let himself get distracted now. As much as he wanted to apologize to Keith, it would simply have to wait.


	4. Looking Behind

"What a jerk!" Lance growled, as Keith and Hunk followed him back up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. "Who the hell does he think he is, picking a fight like that out of nowhere?"

"But Lance, you were the one bad-mouthing him in the first place." Hunk pointed out, as they approached the Fat Lady.

"Well he shouldn't have been eavesdropping." Lance countered, turning his attention towards the Fat Lady. "Dragon's Bane." The door opened, letting the students inside. "And I didn't say anything wrong, he _is_ a stuck-up know-it-all."

"He didn't seem that way to me. He's just better at studying than us." Keith corrected.

"Well he didn't have to rub it in our faces, did he?" Lance argued. "Acting like he's a Ravenclaw when he's just a stupid Hufflepuff..."

"What was that about Hufflepuffs?" An annoyed voice asked from behind them, causing all three boys to tense up. They slowly turned, Shiro looking down on them sternly with his arms crossed. "And what was it I heard that you three were picking fights in the Great Hall earlier?"

"It was Lance who was picking fights!" Hunk clarified. "He was talking about a kid in our class and they overheard it."

"Hey, he was the one butting his nose into other people's conversations!" Lance objected. Shiro sighed.

"Lance, you shouldn't talk about other people, especially behind their backs." He instructed. "And you shouldn't be judging people by their houses. Just because he's smart doesn't automatically make him a Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff house has some of the best students in the school, not because they're smarter or braver, but because they're hard workers who know how to work as a team. Something you'd do well to learn yourself."

Lance looked down at the floor. "Yes, I understand."

Shiro ruffled Lance's hair. "That's good. Now, if you don' mind, I'd like to have a word with Keith."

Lance and Hunk nodded, making their way towards the dormitories as Shiro gestured for Keith to have a seat on the couch, Shiro sitting in the armchair across from him. Keith fiddled with the edges of his robes, unsure of what to say. "So... a wild guess here, but was that kid Lance was fighting with the same one from last night? Your friend from the train?"

Keith looked up, astonished. "How did you know?"

Shiro grinned. "I know everything." He teased.

"...I don't know if you could call him a friend anymore. I think he hates me." Keith mumbled. "He thinks I'm the reason he ended up in Hufflepuff."

Shiro paused, leaning forward. "Keith, it's important to understand that you're not the reason he ended up in Hufflepuff, and there's nothing wrong with being a Hufflepuff, or a Gryffindor. The houses here are equal. No house is better or worse than any other." Keith nodded. "I know people don't always understand what makes Hufflepuff great, but I know your friend is going to come around to it. You just need to give him some time to figure it out."

"...Thanks, Shiro." Keith answered quietly. Shiro gave him a small smile.

"Well, now that that's settled, you should probably get back to your room. I'm sure you and your friends here have a lot to talk about after your first day." Keith nodded, rushing back to the dormitories, passing Lance and Hunk along the way.

"I still think that Griffin kid is stuck-up." Lance complained.

"Lance, didn't Shiro just tell you not to talk about people behind their backs?" Hunk corrected.

"I'm just _venting_ , Hunk." Lance insisted. "I swear, wait till we get to flying lessons and I get to show everyone my awesome skills." He laughed, Keith sneaking past to get to his bed. He opened the drawer beside his bed, pulling out a picture of his father, standing proudly beside him as Keith making a sad smile as he held up his Hogwarts letter.

_"What have you got there, son? Did something come in the mail for you?" His father asked, as Keith opened up the ancient looking envelope that had his name neatly written on it._

_"I don't know, an owl came by and dropped it while I was out getting the post." Keith explained, putting the rest of the mail on the counter. He opened up the parchment, reading the letter inside._

**_Dear Mr. Kogane,_ **

    **_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._**

    **_Term begins on 3rd of September. We await your owl by no later than 31st of July._**

    **_Yours sincerely,_**
    **_Professor Samuel Holt_**

_"I think this is some kind of a joke." Keith said, handing his father the letter. His father scanned it, flipping through the rest of the pages, until he came upon the last page.  
_

**_Dear Jacob and Keith,_ **

**_I know this may come as a shock, but Keith is a wizard. He's gotten it from me. I'm sorry I left you on your own all those years ago, but it was the only way I could keep the both of you safe. Please allow Keith to attend Hogwarts, it's one of the safest and best schools for children like him. I've attached the information to access my Gringotts accounts, which has more than enough money to cover Keith's school supplies. I'm sorry I can't be there with the both of you now. Please know that I love you and miss you both terribly._ **

_**With all my heart,** _

_**Krolia.** _

_They sat in silence for a moment, Keith's father sighing. "Well, guess you're going to Hogwarts, son."_

_"I don't want to go, Dad!" Keith protested. "Can't I stay here with you on the farm?"_

_His father knelt in front of him, looking directly into Keith's eyes. "Keith, I had always known there was something special about you. You've always been able to do things no person could be able to do. That's why I homeschooled you all these years, so that no one would try and hurt you because you were different. But now there's a place full of kids like you, where you can make friends and be the kind of person you were always meant to be." He looked back to the letter from Krolia. "Your mom... I never knew why she left when she did, but I know she did it to protect us. And if you go to this school, maybe one day you can meet her again." Keith looked into his father's melancholy eyes. He knew things hadn't been easier for them, and his father had never asked much of him before. Keith clenched his fist._

_"Alright, I'll go." He agreed, his father embracing him._

_"This is going to be the start of something great." His father promised. "We'll get ready to get your school supplies tomorrow, okay? And be sure to write to me every week, I want to hear all about your lessons and the friends you'll make. Here, let's take a picture to commemorate the occasion!"_

Keith looked up at the ceiling. These past few weeks had been a whirlwind. Finding out he was a wizard, that his mom was a witch, going off to a magical school.... Three months ago this would have all seemed like some crazy dream. He pulled out a piece of parchment to write a letter to his father, to let him know he had made it to school okay, about his house, and his first day of lessons, detailing as much as he could. He wrote about meeting Lance and Hunk, and his mind drifted back to James, his excited smile on the train, his in-depth explanations of the magical world on the train, his proud face when Keith made it into Gryffindor... and his distraught face when he was placed in Hufflepuff, his angry words with Keith on the staircase, his sharp glare at him from the Great Hall. Keith put his pen down, feeling tears start fall. He had promised his dad he'd do his best to make friends, and the first friend he made already hated him. 


	5. Something to Prove

James sat at the table with an open charms book on his left, his breakfast plate to his right. In his first week he had managed to impress all his professors and score 25 points for his house, but in order to stay ahead, he knew he was going to have to pour everything he's got into his studies. He looked across the room, spotting Keith messing around with Shiro and the two boys from the other day. He remembered what Adam said about giving him space, turning his attention back to his book. He took a bite of his bacon, practicing the proper wrist movement for casting charms with his free hand.

"Whatcha doin?" A pleasant, excited voice asked. James looked up to see Nadia looking back at him, eyes wide with curiosity.

"Practicing for Charms class." James replied bluntly, turning his attention back to his book.

"Charms? But it's Saturday! We don't even have classes today. Don't you want to take a break?" She exclaimed.

"Just because we don't have classes doesn't mean we can't study." James countered.

"But it's such a pretty day outside..." Nadia begged, dramatically leaning over the table.

"Leave him be, Nadia." Ina interjected. "Some people prefer the peace and quiet of studying. I'll go out with you later if you want."

"Fine." She pouted. "But James, is it really so much fun to read books and study all day?"

"It's not about having fun," James explained. "It's about doing my best."

"Well I'd like to do my best to have fun." Nadia giggled. James smiled, turning the page in his textbook as a few owls entered overhead. "Looks like it's mail time." Nadia observed. The owls dropped their cargo, the letters and packages sorted out to their correct recipients. To his surprise, one letter landed in front of James. James picked it up, recognizing the handwriting of his father on the front, eagerly opening it to read the contents.

**Dear James,**

**I hope this letter finds you well, and I hope you are enjoying yourself at school. Your mother asked that I write to you to tell you that we miss you terribly, and hope that you are focusing on your studies. We have also heard that you were placed in Hufflepuff, to our surprise. We're disappointed you weren't able to make it into Ravenclaw like we did, but I'm sure you'll work hard to uphold the values of intelligence and learning we tried so hard to teach you. Study hard, and we'll see you over the holiday.**

**Sincerely,**

**Fredrick Griffin**

James felt his heart drop as he read the short and distant letter. His father had never been one for long emotional speeches, but the briefness of the letter rang out it's message clear. _'Don't disappoint us further.'_ He felt his hands shaking as he crumpled up the letter, leaving it behind as he packed up his book and stormed out of the room. Nadia and Ina rushed to catch up, following him past the kitchens to the common room. "James! What's wrong?" Nadia called out as James tossed his textbook on the table in the common room.

"Does it have something to do with this?" Ina asked, holding up the crumpled letter.

"Give that back!" James demanded, reaching out to grab it. Ina smoothly dodged, staring him down.

"Why won't you talk to us?" Ina asked angrily. "All you ever do is get upset at everything and everyone. Aren't we supposed to be your family here?"

"It's none of your business!" James shouted, diving for the letter again, Ina still keeping it just out of reach.

"It's not, but we're supposed to stand together, as one house here." Ina explained. "We want to help you, but you keep shutting us out!"

Ryan walked in, seeing the madness ensuing. "What's going on?" He asked, confused.

Ina ignored him as she tossed the letter at James. "This may not be the house you wanted to be in, but it's the house you got! The sorting hat put you here for a reason, so why don't you stop trying to fight it already!"

"That's easy for you to say, your parents don't think you're a disappointment for being a Hufflepuff!" James yelled back, on the verge of tears. The room went silent.

"Who cares what your parents think?" Ryan said bluntly. "You're your own person, and they need to respect that."

"Yeah," Nadia agreed. "And screw your parents! Hufflepuffs are the coolest!"

James felt his anger fading away, as he turned back to Ina. "You're one of us now, and we're glad to have you here." She smiled.

James sighed, wiping away a few tears. "...Thanks guys."

"Well, that was enough fighting for one day." Nadia declared. "I'm gonna go outside and watch the Slytherin Quidditch tryouts. Who wants to come with me?"

"I'll go, let me get my jacket." Ina replied, running up the stairs.

"Me too, I've been wanting to get some action shots anyway." Ryan agreed, holding up his camera.

"What about you, James? Do you want to come with us or stay here and read?" Nadia asked, a mischievous smile across her face.

James looked at his textbook, still sitting on the table. "I'll go too." He smiled, grabbing his textbook. "Let me just put this away real quick."

"Alright! The Hufflepuff Four is on it's way!" Nadia cheered.

"Please tell me that's not what you're planning on calling us." Ryan pleaded.

"The name is pending, don't worry. What about the Badger Four?" She suggested.

"That's somehow worse." Ryan sighed, James rushing past him to drop off his textbook in their room, bumping into Adam along the way.

"Hey James, did you still need help studying today?" Adam asked, James quickly moving around him.

"No thanks," James replied, a bright smile on his face. "I'm going to go hang out with some friends today!"


End file.
